pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Darmanitan
/ |evofrom=Darumaka |male=50 |imweight=204.8 lbs. |metweight=92.9 kg |imheight=4'03" |metheight=1.3 m |color=Red |egg1=Field |body=08 |ndexvoice=555.ogg |2-name=Darmanitan |2-jname=ヒヒダルマ Hihidaruma |2-gen=Generation V |2-evo= |2-type=Fire |2-type2=Psychic |2-species=Blazing Pokémon |2-ability=Sheer Force |2-dw=Zen Mode |2-ndexprev=Darumaka |2-ndex=555A |2-ndexnext=Maractus |2-dexunova= / |2-evofrom=Darumaka |2-male=50 |2-imweight=204.8 lbs. |2-metweight=92.9 kg |2-imheight=4'03" |2-metheight=1.3 m |2-color=Blue |2-egg1=Field |2-body=08 |2-ndexvoice=555.ogg |3-name=Darmanitan |3-jname=ヒヒダルマ Hihidaruma |3-gen=Generation VIII |3-evo= |3-type=Ice |3-species=Zen Charm Pokémon |3-ability=Gorilla Tactics |3-dw=Zen Mode |3-ndexprev=Darumaka |3-ndex=555B |3-ndexnext=Maractus |3-dexgalar=368 |3-evofrom=Darumaka |3-male=50 |3-imweight=264.6 lbs. |3-metweight=120 kg |3-imheight=5'07" |3-metheight=1.7 m |3-color=Red |3-egg1=Field |3-body=08 |4-name=Darmanitan |4-jname=ヒヒダルマ Hihidaruma |4-gen=Generation VIII |4-evo= |4-type=Ice |4-type2=Fire |4-species=Zen Charm Pokémon |4-ability=Gorilla Tactics |4-dw=Zen Mode |4-ndexprev=Darumaka |4-ndex=555C |4-ndexnext=Maractus |4-dexgalar=368 |4-evofrom=Darumaka |4-male=50 |4-imweight=264.6 lbs. |4-metweight=120 kg |4-imheight=5'07" |4-metheight=1.7 m |4-color=Blue |4-egg1=Field |4-body=08 }}Darmanitan (Japanese: ヒヒダルマ Hihidaruma) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It also has an -type regional variant introduced in Generation VIII. Biology Physiology Darmanitan is a mainly red, ape-like Pokémon. Its body is rounded and powerfully-built, with large tan colored fists, long forelegs, and short hind legs. It has a wide, toothy, relatively manic-looking grin etched on its face, large round eyes with black pupils, and long flaming eyebrows. Its bared teeth are sharp like fangs. Its upper body is bulkier than its lower body, and it has a stubby, pointed tail. It has three tan ovular patches on its chest, just below its grinning mouth. It has another form called Zen Mode that has a similar torso to its normal form, but with shortened eyebrows, retracted limbs, and is colored blue. It has also has no pupils and gains the type, along with having its stats altered. It is also brightly colored looking at its arms and legs and near the eyes and has three brightly colored blue dots on its torso. A Galarian Darmanitan in its standard form is much more bulky than its Unovan counterpart. Its lips are more defined and a large snowball-like formation protrude from the top of Darmanitan's head. Just like its Unovan counterpart, Galarian Darmanitan has its own variant of Zen Mode. However, Galarian Darmanitan loses its limbs in favor of large mittens. Its main face has a pair of white pupil-less eyes and red eye brows with a sinister appearance and is shifted to its lower half. Its head consists of another pair of pupil-less eyes and a wavy mouth. Its "nose" is a flame sticking out. Two yellow dots form below its main face, imitating pieces of coal. Behavior Darmanitan generates an internal flame inside its body that burns at 2,500 degrees Fahrenheit, allowing it to demolish a single dump truck in a single punch. However, once weakened, Darmanitan will enter its Zen Mode that allows it to sharpen its mental focus to combat opponents with psychokinesis. In the Galar region during snowstorms, Darmanitan often goes to human homes and stash food inside the snowball on its head. Galarian Darmanitan has a timid demeanor, even disguising itself as an ordinary snowman if any humans are nearby. When it reaches its Zen Mode, Galarian Darmanitan becomes more aggressive and wild after its flame sac has been reignited. It will continue to go on a rampage, spewing flames everywhere even when it is on the brink of melting. Evolution Darmanitan is the evolved form of Darumaka as of level 35. Game Info Game Locations Pokédex Entries Stats Darmanitan= |-| Darmanitan Zen Mode= Learnset Leveling Darmanitan Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Galarian Darmanitan Generation VIII= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Galarian Darmantian (Zen Mode) Darmanitan Galarian Zen Shiny SS.gif Shiny Galarian Darmantian (Zen Mode) }} Anime 's Darmanitan in the anime]] Trainers with a Darmanitan * Bianca's father * Burgundy * Davy Trivia * In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, you can catch the Darmanitan that belonged to N in the Desert Resort. * Darmanitan was revealed along with six other Pokémon in July's issue of CoroCoro on June 11, 2010. * Darmanitan is the only -type Pokémon that learns Hammer Arm by leveling up. * Only special Darmanitan can have the ability Zen Mode, if you evolved it from Darumaka, the resulting Darmanitan won't have Zen Mode unless Darumaka has its special ability prior to this. * Zen Mode Galarian Darmanitan is the only Pokemon with the Ice/Fire-type. * Zen Mode Galarian Darmanitan has the highest base Speed stat of all Ice-type and Fire-type Pokémon. ** In addition, Zen Mode Galarian Darmanitan is tied with Mega Blaziken for having the highest base Attack stat of any non-legendary Fire-type Pokemon. * Out of the Pokemon who got a regional variant so far, Darmanitan is the only one to have an alternate form. Origin Darmanitan bears resemblance to the Daruma doll. Its design also seems to be based on an orangutan. Its Zen Mode is based on the "See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil". Galarian Darmanitan is based on a yeti with some elements of a snowman. Its Zen Mode emphasizes more on its snowman-like appearance, such as the spurt of fire for the nose and large gloves. This is because the Japanese word for snowman is "yukidaruma," meaning "snow Daruma." Its Zen Mode is inspired by avatism, the reappearance of a disappeared ancestral trait. The varied Zen Modes' pupils reflect on the practices of painting Daruma dolls and their symbolic values on goal fulfillment. Etymology Darmanitan's name is a combination of the words '''daruma and orangutan. Gallery 555Darmanitan_BW_anime.png 555Darmanitan Dream.png 555Darmanitan_Zen_Mode_Dream.png 555Darmanitan Standard Mode Pokémon HOME.png 555Darmanitan Galarian Standard Mode Pokémon HOME.png 555Darmanitan Zen Mode Pokémon HOME.png 555Darmanitan Galarian Zen Mode Pokémon HOME.png Darmanitan-GO.png Darmanitan Zen-GO.png Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Galarian formes Category:Primate Pokémon